<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts, free to good homes by Katishas_right_elbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725036">Prompts, free to good homes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katishas_right_elbow/pseuds/Katishas_right_elbow'>Katishas_right_elbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Other, Time Travel, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katishas_right_elbow/pseuds/Katishas_right_elbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although I have attempted, I have found that i suck (so bad) at writing fics. But I'm still visited by plot bunnies, so I figured I will share with anyone who wants one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all. I usually slip these into the comments on a fic I like, or occasionally as an anonymous ask on Tumblr (cause I don't have a Tumblr). But I had some new ones, and i figured I'd package them up and give them out to whoever wants to write one. Or more than one.</p><p>I like fluff, I like smut, i like both at the same time. Masturbation fics are great. 😺 we stan happy endings in this house. Tim Staffell, should he appear, is neither a bad guy nor the idiot the movie made him out to be. Except where noted, I prefer from pre-Queen through their glam phase (so about 1969-1976).</p><p>Heck, gimme a Maycury hurt/comfort fic set in Brian's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad 1974, and I'll probably love you forever.</p><p>Not that I'm solely a Maycury girl; I love poly!Queen and every combination of the four guys except Breaky hate sex fics (love me some Breaky fluff, though. And smut. 😺).</p><p>I'll add to this as i come up with more prompts. This is my first post on Ao3, so lemme know if i should add tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4+1 - four times Brian said he was fine, and one time he actually was. </p><p>A few suggestions for the four times (though you can come up with others, too -</p><p>- super-stressed Brian, about to start his grad work, writes "Keep Yourself Alive" some time after Tim leaves Smile. Freddie reads the lyrics "'Do you think you're better every day?' 'No, I'm just two steps nearer to my grave!' Oh darling, you are not fine. Let's see if we can fix this..."</p><p>-1974. Take your pick. Hell, the whole fic could take place in 1974, with the 'actually fine' bit being the show at the Rainbow.</p><p>- depression beard.</p><p>-and not all of them have to be super sad or depressing - something like the scene from the movie where they all fall over while recording in the studio.</p><p>-----</p><p>Polar bear / more pine than a forest</p><p>Brian and Tim get a new drummer and form Smile after their old band dissolves. Brian falls hard for Roger, but assumes Roger is straight. Tim - being a good friend - suggests that Brian put some of that energy into his songwriting instead of pining. Brian writes Polar Bear. "Not what I meant, mate!"</p><p>-----</p><p>Dragon Attack</p><p>Is Dragon Attack proof of Maycury or Breaky? On the one hand, it's a Brian song that doesn't sound like a Brian song, and it's very much the kind of thing Freddie likes to sing. On the other hand, it has a bassline that John came up with in a jam session, and it has a lovely bass solo (so rare in Queen songs).</p><p>-----</p><p>You're My Best Friend</p><p>Ok, not a direct prompt. But the video just makes me feel things... They're all looking so lovely and soft, John's super-happy, and let's not forget all of Freddie's eye-fucking and those breathy sighs at the end. Omg, the eye-fucking! And why are they all wearing long sleeves during a super-hot summer? </p><p>So, watch the video and write a lovely "summer of '75" fic that covers all these points. Or the shooting of the video specifically. Whichever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted my first group of prompts last Monday night, and Tuesday morning when I woke up, I had three kudos. I had totally forgotten that getting kudos was a possibility. :-) by Wednesday, I had two more. So I'm taking that as encouragement! :-D Without further ado, here are more prompts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegan food is gross</p><p>Early Queen, modern AU. Maylor. Longtime vegetarian Brian has thought long and hard about his diet, and has come to the conclusion that he needs to follow a vegan diet - for environmental and health reasons mostly, but also for animal rights reasons. </p><p>His boyfriend, however, is not so picky about what he eats. He thinks he's funny when he calls Brian's food "rabbit food" or "leaves and twigs". At first, Brian laughs along, but eventually, he finds it tiresome. So he makes Roger a deal - Roger comes along with him to his favorite vegan restaurant. No snide comments about anything - the food, the wait staff, the ambiance. Nothing. And if Roger really hates the food that much, he never has to eat it again, and Brian won't forbid him from making his comments. But if he likes it, he can't be rude about Brian's diet ever again.</p><p>Roger thinks this will be super easy! He'll choke down some flavorless swill served up to him by some sort of dreadlocked neo-hippie in a hipster converted basement with Edison lights, no problem! It's just this once! Then he'll have free reign to talk smack about kale and quinoa all he wants!</p><p>And they get to the restaurant, and it is rather hipster in a reclaimed-wood-and-mismatched-dishes kinda way. And yeah, it's below street level. And by the time their waitress brings them water in repurposed canning jars, Roger is positively exploding with all the things he's not saying.</p><p>And then the food arrives. Problem. It's good. Like really good. He's not going to go vegan any time soon, but he'd definitely come back here with Brian. After dessert arrives (on a plank of wood. Roger's definitely going to mention that as soon as Brian lifts his prohibition on snark.) Brian asks with a smile on his lips, "So, how did you like it?" Oh no… Roger realizes his ship is sunk…</p><p>-----</p><p>You probably think this song is about you</p><p>Queen start recording their first album in 1972. They use the studio for free in the hours after everyone else has left. Sometimes, when they get to the studio, one of the other recording artists is still there, just finishing up. </p><p>One night, early in their recording process, they get there while Carly Simon is still hammering away on the piano. Freddie is in awe to see another artist put the famed Trident Studios piano through its paces. Roger makes a snide remark about hoping that piano was at least 18. The band collectively wonder how badly a person has to be wronged to write a song like that.</p><p>Two years later, Freddie sits down at the Trident piano to write his own song about a man who wronged him.</p><p>-----</p><p>Freddie finds an old piece of jewelry (a locket, or maybe a brooch. Maybe it's Victorian mourning jewelry made from a lock of someone's hair) in a lot of vintage clothes he acquired for his and Roger's clothing stall. Instead of selling it, he decides to keep it, at least for a while. </p><p>It doesn't take long at all for him to realize that the jewelry is an anchor holding the spirit of a young Victorian woman on this plane of existence. Her spirit can't rest as long as she has unfinished business. Freddie tells her he'll try to help her. Unfortunately, after checking historical and church records, it becomes clear that anyone this young woman knew had passed decades ago.</p><p>To cheer up the now despondent ghost ("No, you can't haunt here! It's a student flatshare!"), Freddie tucks her jewelry in his pocket and shows her all his favorite spots around London. She soon realizes that maybe spending her afterlife in the modern world isn't such a bad thing after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes - Apparently, I update on Monday night/Tuesday morning. I dunno how many more of these I'll do, but here's another one. 😸 I had said at the beginning that I love smut fics, but I've never given a specifically smutty prompt; I've fixed that today - there's one sweet prompt and one smutty prompt. I upgraded the rating, just in case. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tribute concert / Tony is a good friend</p><p>How do you support your friend through a great loss? You just need to be there for them and do whatever they need you to do. Even if it means playing fucking rhythm guitar... </p><p>Brian is Tony Iommi's best friend. Tony even has a right-handed guitar in his home studio, just in case Brian drops by. This is a story about Tony being there for Brian before and during the tribute concert for Freddie.</p><p>-----</p><p>Breaky, early Queen, modern AU</p><p>Brian and John are two dumb boys who may never realize they have feelings for each other. They became "friends with benefits" not long after all four guys moved in together. But it's just sex - it doesn't mean anything.😺</p><p>(One of my favorite bits of fanon is that Deacy has quite the extensive "naughty box". But in my headcanon, Brian's no slouch in the sex toy department, either. But the difference is that John has more toys for solo play, and Brian has more toys for use with a partner. I specifically want this story to be a modern AU so they have more options for toys and lube [so much lube! All the lube!]. Bonus points if they have a pot in the kitchen specifically reserved for boiling silicone, glass and metal toys; Roger dubs it the "sex pot." 😸)</p><p>One rainy Sunday, after Freddie and Roger leave to run their stall, our clueless heroes remain back at the flat, cuddling in bed. (It's just cuddling, it doesn't mean anything! 😸). John suddenly sits up, saying he wants to show Brian something. He leaves for a moment, and comes back into the room with a decent sized plastic box and an embarrassed expression. After he shows brian the contents of the box, Brian laughs, reaches under the bed and pulls out a plastic under-bed caddy (not the one with the sweaters. The one next to that.) "Yeah, I have a few of those, myself!" Cue the sweet, slow Sunday morning smut, where they just show each other what they like. (Mutual masturbation and manual sex are two different things, but both would be great in this fic! 😉)</p><p>(And yes, Freddie knows the two of them have feelings for each other; he's waiting for them to figure it out. If Roger has noticed what's going on, he doesn't care.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just so you guys know, there isn't a fic on AO3 about the time Freddie, along with Kenny Everett, snuck Princess Diana into a gay bar after dressing her as a man.</p><p>"She's perfect!"<br/>"Almost. She's just missing one thing."<br/>"What?"<br/>*reaches back into the dresser* *presses a rolled-up sock into her hand*</p><p>-----</p><p>After a strange incident (an accident? otherworldly phenomena? your choice.) while conducting his PhD research in Tenerife, Brian finds that he has powers. He's learning to live with them, which is easy enough, just sitting in his hut playing guitar and writing songs when he's not working on his research. But soon, he'll have to return to London and interact with more people than he's seen for the last few months. What does he tell his friends and family? Does he tell them anything? And if he can read minds or tell if people are lying, how does that impact the contract the band signs with Trident later that year?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Actually, I do like Star Wars, and I can't ride a bicycle…"</p><p>Modern day AU, nb OC or maybe nb reader insert?</p><p>Freddie has come out as bisexual, but he's still feeling that identity out a bit. Bi- means two; he likes men, he likes women, that's what that means, right?</p><p>And then while dancing in his favorite club, he meets a rather striking individual who tickles his fancy.</p><p>-----<br/>Happy Birthday, Tenement Funster</p><p>Early Queen, female OC or female reader insert.</p><p> Concrete Blonde's song "Happy Birthday" and Queen's "Tenement Funster" are both songs about being poor and living in shitty apartments. "Happy Birthday"'s protagonist is annoyed by her neighbors, while "Tenement Funster"'s protagonist is the one doing the annoying.</p><p>So Roger (and his new purple shoes) has run afoul of his cat-loving stoner girl neighbor. Maybe it was his late-night screaming match in the middle of the hall with his (now ex-)girlfriend. But who knows, really? The smallest things can set some people off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry everyone, I was unable to come up with any new prompts this week. But I do have a hankering for some ultra-fluffy Frian fluff, if you find yourself in a fluff-writing mood. Soft, sleepy mornings. Stargazing on a chilly night. Freddie being a good boyfriend during Brian's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad 1974. Heck, how about Freddie dragging Brian to Zandra Rhodes to get fitted for new stage costumes after most of the bad part of '74 was over? And you know I love fluffy smut. 😉 I mean, I love most smut, but right now, I love soft, fluffy smut most of all.</p><p>I hope you all have a great week, and I'll try to have some actual prompts for you next week!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light, fluffy Maycury modern AU</p><p>Last year, Brian was under a lot of stress during the recording of their fourth album, and stopped shaving. Freddie has kept a close eye on him since, and noticed he stopped shaving again a few days ago. At night, as they're settling into bed, Freddie asks Brian what's wrong. Brian kisses him and says nothing's wrong - Apparently, Freddie was so distracted by Inktober, he completely forgot about No Shave November…</p><p>-----<br/>Modern day, Freddie Lives! AU</p><p>If Freddie were alive today, what would his social media look like? Is it all cats? Is it one account for all the cats, or do they each have their own? Aside from the cats, does he talk about politics? Does he have causes he gets involved in?</p><p>Yeah… it's probably mostly cats… 😸</p><p>-----<br/>Write the Ship</p><p>This morning, I was talking with my mom and uttered the phrase, "right the ship." I think she understood it as, "write the ship," which would have been hilarious if she knew what shipping was. No, I'm not going to tell her what it is. 😺</p><p>The prompt - one of the boys is a shipper and writes fic when he thinks no one else is looking. And then one of the others stumbles onto his fic. If this isn't a modern-day story, maybe he leaves one of his notebooks or fic zines where the others find it. If it is a modern-day fic, he leaves his Tumblr or Google Docs open on his laptop when one of the others borrows it. And some of the stories are a bit… saucy. 😉 ok, more than a bit. It's unrepentant smut, with soooo much projection, and more pine than a forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just one short one this week - I have a few others that aren't ready for prime time just yet. Hopefully next week, I'll have a few more prompts for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Who crossover, reader insert</p><p>After helping The Doctor (you always have a hair elastic on your wrist, and you knew that paperclip in your pocket would come in handy *some* day) they offer you a trip anywhere in time (but not in space - you have to stay on Earth). Without thinking about it, you reply, "Queen at the Rainbow in 1974." You're just not sure which of the two shows, as there were some gremlins in the electrical system for one of the shows. So, you end up going for both shows.</p><p>There's something in the electrical system for sure. And it's (probably) not gremlins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did I tell you about threesomes?!"<br/>"... Always be the meat in the sandwich...?"</p><p>-----</p><p>Early Queen, modern AU</p><p>Certified disaster bisexual Freddie is the hinge in a polycule consisting of himself, Brian and Mary. Maintaining two relationships is rewarding, but not easy. His Google calendar is a mess, but hey, at least his eyeliner is on point!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early Queen, Froger fluff</p><p>"I had a dream you turned into a cat, but you could still talk."</p><p>-----</p><p>Early Queen, platonic Froger, Kensington Market</p><p>You're a time traveller, and you make money by procuring things throughout history, and selling them at times when they have greater value. Which is working out great for you, except that you just left your phone in the pocket of a jacket you sold to Freddie and Roger in 1972...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is a good friend, part 2</p><p>During the recording of the Smoke on the Water cover for Rock Aid Armenia in 1989, Tony can tell something's bothering Brian, and it's not just Brian's recently healed arm...</p><p>And just what the hell is Brian wearing on his feet?!</p><p>-----</p><p>Herding Cats</p><p>1974 was full of both highs and lows for the band, but now it's September, their third album is done, and things can only get better from here, right? They have a photo shoot with their good friend Mick Rock today, and there's a Swedish film crew shooting a documentary at the studio. But Roger's hung over, Brian's recently out of the hospital from his third health crisis in less than a year, and Deacy's just not keen on being filmed. All this promotion can only be good for them, and it's up to Freddie to get everyone on the same page, whether they like it or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This one's a bit different - I have a scene that would fall in the middle part of a story, but can't manage to write a fic around it. It takes place in January 1971, in the (very) brief time where Doug Bogie was Queen's bass player.<br/>
-----</p><p>Brian was setting up in their rehearsal space when Freddie entered. The singer deposited himself on the rickety piano bench and rested against the keyboard with a crash.</p><p>Brian ignored the cacophony and pulled his guitar from her case.</p><p>"Can I have an E, please"</p><p>Freddie roused from his tortured thoughts.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"An E. On the piano."</p><p>Brian gestured to the instrument Freddie was lounging against. Freddie regarded it as if he was surprised it was there.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Low E, preferably…" </p><p>But at this point he'd make do with just about anything. This was far from the first time they'd tuned instruments in the rehearsal room, but Freddie was clearly distracted, and Brian had a fairly good idea why.</p><p>Freddie pressed the key, and Brian picked the sixth string on his guitar.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>Freddie complied, and soon enough, so did the guitar.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You have too much faith in this piano; probably hasn't been tuned since your guitar was a table..."</p><p>"At the very least, we'll be tuned to each other."</p><p>"That still won't make us sound better."</p><p>"Can't make us sound worse."</p><p>There was a short pause while Brian fretted the tuned string and picked the next string.</p><p>"He knows, you know…"</p><p>Brian continued tuning, this time fretting the fifth string and picking the fourth. Freddie looked up in shock.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Roger."</p><p>Brian didn't look up from his guitar. He fretted the fourth string and picked the third.</p><p>"Knows what?"</p><p>"You have feelings for him."</p><p>Brian moved on to the second string. Freddie paled, noticeably.</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>"He lives with you, and you're not subtle."</p><p>If one of his strings was going to be out of tune, it would be the second string. Today was no exception, and it took him a moment to adjust the knob and tune the string. He then moved to the first string.</p><p>"How… how do you know?!"</p><p>"Because I lived with you, and you are *not* subtle."</p><p>Freddie sat bolt upright and opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it shut again in short order. Brian crossed the room to where Doug had haphazardly abandoned his bass - leaning against a chair, and half covered by his winter coat. Brian moved the coat and used the sixth string of his guitar to tune the fourth string of the bass.</p><p>"He'll positively murder you if he knows you touched his bass!"</p><p>Brian ran a hand through his fluffy hair.</p><p>"Then it would be in my best interest if you didn't say anything."</p><p>Brian carefully set his guitar aside and tuned the bass.</p><p>"I can't say that will help… He's proven to be  rather dreadful since we found him."</p><p>"Again… It can't hurt."</p><p>Brian finished tuning the bass and carefully returned it to the spot in which Doug had left it.</p><p>"So what do I do?"</p><p>"I suggest you start warming up if you want to do any singing today."</p><p>Brian laid Doug's jacket back over the bass and returned to his corner of the room with his guitar.</p><p>"No! Well yes, in a minute. But what do I do about Roger?"</p><p>Freddie stretched his arms over his head, one at a time.</p><p>"What if you just talk to him about it?"</p><p>"Talk to who about what?" Doug queried as he entered the rehearsal room, open glass soda bottle in hand.</p><p>"Oh... Just another vendor at the market where my stall is. Causing me some problems."</p><p>Freddie hummed and began massaging his jaw.</p><p>"Ah… So we still waiting on ... Robert?"</p><p>Doug gestured at the drums, still stacked in the corner.</p><p>"Roger. And yes, he should be along momentarily."</p><p>Doug hoisted his bass and put the strap over his head. He strummed the fourth string and frowned, then began to tune his bass by ear. Brian managed to stifle a sigh - he wasn't sure what tuning Doug was going for, but it didn't seem to be standard tuning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>